Never Say Never
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Cody and his girlfriend Mikaela fight over most everything, but can then move on from this fight and look ahead to the future? Song Fic One-Shot for Cody'sxFavoritexGirl. Cody RhodesxOC


_**This one-shot song fic is for Cody'sxFavoritexGirl. The song used in this one-shot is Never Say Never by The Fray. I hope you like it.**_

Cody took one look at his girlfriend. The only way for their fight to end was the way he hated the most. He hated walking out on her but it needed to be done before more got said that neither one of them could take back. Cody walked out of his hotel room cursing under his breath. He hated fighting with Mikaela she was his world. But it seemed all they ever did was fight anymore. He was madly and deeply in love with the dirty blonde haired women. Her gray-blue eyes alone were pure magic. She was breath-taking. But here he was walking away from her after a pointless fight. He should've been in the room her laying his arms as they talked or watch some random show on tv like they planned on their day off but no they just have to fight over everything no matter how small. In this case it was about the show he wanted to watch and it just went from there. It started out to be a little disagreement and it blew up. Cody soon found himself sitting in a small café thinking over everything that has happened. He ran his hand over his face then let them ran through his hair as he sighed.

_**Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
just hold a smile  
we're falling in and out of love  
the same damn problem**_

_**together all the while  
you can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go**_

Mikaela sighed as she watched Cody walk out of the room. The one thing she hated was fighting with the man she loved. She hated feeling like she was falling out of love with him. It was the worst feeling in the world. She only ever wanted to be in Cody's arms. She wanted to run after him but something was telling her to stay. She fought with herself on what to do. In a second she was out the door looking for the man she hated to lose over something so silly. It didn't take much to find the man she was looking for. He never went far when he walked off. It was like he wanted her to find him. Of course he did. She knew he didn't run away to be away from her. He was only doing it so they would stop fighting and have time to cool off before she found him. She sat down in front of him her gray-blue eyes locking on to his blue ones. Neither of them said anything they just got lost in each others eyes. They took the time to collect their thoughts and figure out what needed to be said. But the next challenge who was going to be the one to make the first move?

_**picture, you're the queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command  
I will be your guardian  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand**_

_**you can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go  
we're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we pull it together  
pull it together, together again**_

"I'm sorry." Mikaela said to break the silence between them. Cody shook his head putting his hands on hers. It wasn't up to her to say sorry this time around.

"It's my fault, I'm the one that should be sorry and I am sorry." Cody told her getting up and moving over by her holding both her hands in his. "It's always me starting the fight." Even if it wasn't him starting the fight he always kept the fighting going adding more fuel to the fire.

"It's not always you Cody. I'm to blame as well for most of them. I've started my fair share of the fights." Cody rubbed his thumbs over the back her hands. Thinking his words out so he didn't start yet another fight with her.

"Can we just move from this?" He asked in almost whisper.

"We can't start over Cody." Mikaela said moving her gaze from his blue eyes to his pouty lips, oh how she wanted to kiss those lips and feel them all over body. She shook the thoughts from her head as felt the hope Cody had fade away. She hated seeing him so defeated over this. Cody didn't want to start over he just wanted to move on and forget about the fight they had. He needed to have her in his arms at night. He needed to be with her. She was his drug and he didn't want it any other way. But he wouldn't make her stay, no if she wanted to walk out on what they had then she could. But he wouldn't give up he would fight for her that was a given.

"What are you saying Mikaela?" Cody asked afraid to hear what she was going to say to him. He was bracing himself for the worst.

_**don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go**_

"Cody please understand I hate fighting with you." She couldn't imagine what her life would be without him and she wasn't ready to figure it out now.

"I hate fighting with you, but I can't live with out you." Cody tried to make her see, to make her realize that she belonged here with him. He didn't know what she was thinking and this could go either way and he wasn't ready for her to leave him but he was more than ready to move on from this.

"I can't live without you but we can't keep fighting." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She knew what she wanted but was it the right choice to make?

"So what are you saying?" Cody asked preparing himself for the worst. He could feel it coming or so he thought.

"I'm saying we've been through too much to start over. I think it would be best if we just move on from this fight like the rest and keep looking to the future and try not to fight as much as we do." Mikaela explained her eyes never leaving his. She noticed the little sparkle return to his already blue eyes. She relaxed immediately.

"The best we can do is try not to fight. We can't avoid it but we can stop fighting so much. We have been through so much and it would be hard to start over. Moving on from this is the best thing we can do." Cody said making himself believe everything he said. He smiled seeing her eyes light up. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss.

_**don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go,  
don't let me go**_


End file.
